


Catzilla

by Nyxierose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is well aware that anyone THAT good in bed generally comes with issues attached. She just wasn't expecting the primary issue to be ten pounds of demonic fluff and claws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catzilla

**Author's Note:**

> Every ship needs a demon-kitty fic, right??

The first few times they hook up, Raven doesn't notice the hellbeast because Raven doesn't stick around long enough to notice _any_ details about Roan's apartment. She does not want a relationship, thank you very much; she just wants sex, and she's getting it, and she leaves as soon as her body is calm again and doesn't so much as think about that man until she wants to climb him again. It's a convenient arrangement, there's absolutely no way she's going to get attached, and nor is there any way she's going to get screwed over. (Probably. With her luck, there's probably something she hasn't thought of, but she's trying to be hopeful now. Trying, of course, being the operative.)

Then, because this is her life and weird shit happens to her on an all too regular basis, everything gets derailed because of a freaking rainstorm.

Okay, maybe rainstorm is the wrong word. It is an absolutely biblical flood, the sort where the TV news people tell everyone to stay inside and think about higher ground, and there is no way in hell Raven is driving in that. A death wish is not one of her flaws, okay? And she's at the point where staying the night with the guy she's screwing makes a certain amount of sense, and… fine, another round in the morning sounds really appealing.

"You're not leaving?" he asks, surprised when she's still around ten minutes after clothing is back on.

"Look out your window, asshole," she growls. "You're stuck with me until daylight at least."

And _fine_ , curling up next to another person is kinda nice. Just this once, Raven tells herself. She is _not_ getting attached to this one, and she's got good reasons too. Anyone that good in bed has got some serious issues hidden away, she knows from all too much experience, and she's just waiting for the other shoe to drop and hoping she'll get out of this one intact.

Unfortunately, sleeping through the mother of all thunderstorms is a lot easier said than done. She tries, of course, but an hour passes and she's still lucid and then she has a brilliant idea. A hot shower will _totally_ calm her down, and she carefully removes Roan's arm from around her waist and wanders to the bathroom. Best plan ever.

Except that ten minutes later, when she turns the water off, she hears an absolutely unholy noise from somewhere nearby.

She guesses it's a meow? Maybe?

Raven does not like cats. Raven does not get along with cats. Raven has never spent quality time with cats and is completely okay with that detail of her life never changing. So of course, when she opens the shower door, there is an orange fluffball occupying most of the bathroom rug and making what she's pretty sure are attack noises. _Great_.

"Move," Raven mutters, making appropriate hand motions at the cat. It stays exactly where it is and just gets _louder_.

"Get out of my way" does not work either.

"MOVE!" at the top of her lungs also has no effect.

"Fuck this," she mutters, taking one cautious step onto the very edge of the rug, a single square inch not occupied by evil housepet.

Big, big mistake.

The next few moments of Raven's life are a blur, but by the time she processes the world again the first thing she notices is she's _bleeding_. In multiple places. At least one of which she figures was quite a stretch for demon cat to get to. And she is still trapped in the goddamn shower.

Next time, she doesn't care if it's the end of the goddamn world outside, she is _not_ staying the night.

"Hey!" she yells. The door is open, and she figures sound will travel enough to wake up the necessary body. "Your damn cat just attacked me!"

It's a minute or so before Roan wanders into the bathroom, visibly still half-asleep and giving her a questioning look. He looks her up and down, takes in both her naked body and the cuts on her legs, and then glances over at the cat.

"What did you do to provoke her?"

"Provoke?" Raven repeats. "Is that _really_ the word you wanna start with here?"

"Beatrice is a sweetheart. She doesn't-"

"I tried to put my foot on the single inch of that rug that Catzilla over here wasn't claiming and _this_ happened," she hisses, motioning to the cuts. "You could've fucking warned me."

"I don't-"

"I am _bleeding_ , asshole. You ever wanna touch me again, you come up with some way of keeping that monster away from me, understand?"

He nods, quietly fishing a box of bandaids out of a drawer and offering it to her. Smart, this one. She can almost deal with the cat issue.

Except, unfortunately, that said issue is twelve pounds of fluffy demon with a _beautiful_ talent for cockblocking.

The next time Raven comes over, she manages to forget about the hellbeast long enough for Roan's face to end up between her thighs. The man is a goddamn tease and it's almost enough to make her fall for him, and he's found a perfect rhythm of licks and sucks and then suddenly the unholy cat noise starts up in the background.

"Don't move," Raven growls. She is thirty seconds from an orgasm and she is _not_ letting anything stop that. Famous last words.

Exactly twenty seconds later, the cat does a flying leap or something, followed by the sound of broken glass.

"I have to-"

"I get it. You owe me."

It does not get better from there, but Raven is nothing if not stubborn. She is, at least on paper, sexually involved with an absolutely beautiful man who she's starting to care about. On the other hand, they can't do more than kiss while hanging out at his place without Catzilla causing property damage and/or attacking her, and she's not sure the tradeoff is worth it.

Hey, if nothing else, at least the new scars on her legs have interesting stories behind them!!

Six months after their entanglement begins, however, something shifts. It's the same night that Raven comes over less because she wants to fuck and more because she's not feeling well, and that's a mess of issues she'll deal with later but right now she's curled up under blankets and it's kinda nice to have someone taking care of her and-

As usual, in the background, scary cat noises. Fantastic. She wonders if the fluffy little bastard could possibly catch whatever she's got and crosses her fingers.

Instead of attacking, however, the cat saunters across the room and jumps right up into Raven's lap, where it curls into a ball and falls asleep with a few contented noises along the way.

"How dead am I if I take a picture?" Roan asks, smirking at the sight.

"Very. I think your pet monster's just taking advantage of the fact that I can't fight back."

"She really does approve of you."

"She's a _cat_. I don't think she's capable of that."

"She did worse to my last girlfriend."

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" Raven asks, surprised that she doesn't mind the idea.

"Depends. Do you want to be?"

"I'll think about it?"

Raven's got a decent guy by her side - maybe not a good one _yet_ , but she's starting to wonder - and an evil cat fast asleep on her lap. A girl could do worse…


End file.
